


If You Wake Up

by EmbieKiuu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But don't worry she isn't dead, Coma, F/F, Hana fucking DIES, Resurrection, Sombra is a fucking sad weenie and cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbieKiuu/pseuds/EmbieKiuu
Summary: For two weeks, Hana has been in a coma, because of a mistake Sombra made. Sombra has been avoiding Hana for weeks, but decides it's time to face what she's done.





	If You Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short, but hey. Shoutout to the Somva Discord server for helping me with the ideas for this!

Two weeks since it had happened.

Sombra marked another day off the calendar hanging on the hall in her quarters, staring at the red line on the square. She sat back on her bed, letting out a sigh. She hadn’t been in to visit her since it had happened. She couldn’t look at what she had caused. She put her elbows on her knees, and put her face in her palms. “What have I done?” Sombra whispered, nails digging into her forehead. “This is all my fault…”

 _No, don’t cry. Don’t_. Sombra lowered her hands and stared at the ceiling. “God, why couldn’t it have been me?” she hissed as, against her wishes, tears rolled down her cheeks. “I’m such a fucking—I’m—why did it have to be _her?_ ”

Hana Song. She was cheerful, bubbly, and great in conversation. She could be a bit abrasive and snarky, but Sombra always thought that was part of her charm. Sombra liked her. She hadn’t killed her the first time they met, and Sombra, for once, had felt like she owed someone a favor.

“Yeah. Some favor _that_ was.” Sombra grumbled bitterly. She stood up, got dressed, and left her room. She noted the looks she received—people stopped their conversations to give her their looks. She tried to make it seem like she didn’t care. After all, they were right.

It _was_ her fault. But not just hers… but they refused to blame Angela, too.

She sat at the mess hall, alone, as she had since this had started. When she first joined Overwatch, of course she sat alone. A former TALON agent, sitting with the heroes of Overwatch? Unheard of. Well… until Hana decided, after about a week of being alone, Sombra looked lonely. It took all of her strength not to break down at the memory of Hana’s friendly smile, the sweet laugh at Sombra’s stupid _‘Why are you sitting with me?’_ question. The way she answered, matter-of-factly, _‘Because you looked like you needed company.’_

Sombra had made a real friend. And because of her, she might be gone forever. Sombra gritted her teeth, and stood up. _Fuck it. I need to face what I did_.

Sombra stormed to the medical wing, and hacked the door so it opened. Angela didn’t look like she was there, good. Sombra looked around, before she saw her. She slowly made her way to the younger woman, swallowing thickly. _I need to face it. I need to see her_.

…

..

.

It was a mission; one Winston had sent them on together, and had told them to be careful. Sombra was nonchalant about it, because _‘Pssh, what could possibly happen?’_

She didn’t know at the time that everything wrong could happen.

It was escorting a payload. It was Sombra, Hana, Angela, Lena, Lucio, and Genji. There were some members of TALON that were possible threats, but Sombra didn’t think it was too big of a deal. “I could do this alone, with my eyes closed,” she had said before it had started.

“I’d like to see you try!” Hana had responded, with a laugh.

The six of them were walking together (Well, Lucio was skating around), guns out, and it was quiet. Almost, at least. Sombra felt the need to tease. “You know, we’d be a little less noticeable if you weren’t in that massive mech, _chica,_ ” she said, voice low, as she fell in step beside Hana.

Hana laughed. “And even less if we didn’t have a _living glowstick_ with us,” she teased right back. Sombra found herself grinning.

“We could do without you two _flirting_ , yeah?” Lena said, glancing at them. Sombra shook her head, grin still on her face. That wasn’t flirting. Flirting was reserved for Headquarters. The group fell silent again, and Sombra found herself glancing at Hana every so often—Hana didn’t notice. She was too focused.

The group heard something. It wasn’t loud, but they had noticed. Their weapons were readied, and they looked around. It could’ve been nothing… but it could’ve been TALON. Sombra grinned. Nothing to worry about. They had her. She could do this. _They_ could do this.

The agents appeared, and they immediately set to work; bullets, soundwaves, shuriken—all were flying rapidly through the air. It was chaos; but Sombra was loving it.

Sombra decided to hack one of the agents; she raised her hand, and typed the keys that appeared before her fingers—

Hana flew herself into the group of agents, about to blow her mech. Sombra lowered her hand, and stared at the mech. It was starting to blow—but Hana hadn’t ejected. “Oh no, oh God, no—!” Sombra gasped. “HANA—!”

The mech exploded, with Hana inside. The agents were gone now, but Sombra knew Hana was too. She rushed over to the wreckage. _Oh God, did she get in the way of my hack? Oh no, oh no, please tell me I didn't do this_.

She stared at Hana’s mangled body. Somehow in one piece—she picked up the body, put an ear to her chest. Nothing. Not a sound. _Oh no, this can’t be happening!_ Sombra let out a sob, and shook her head. “Hana, please…!”

“ _Heroes never die!_ ”

…

..

.

Sombra sat in the chair beside Hana’s bed, eyes starting to fill with tears as she looked at the woman. She looked so small, so… delicate. Sombra shook her head silently, and blinked away tears. “Hana, I’m so sorry. I—I think I killed you.” She took Hana’s hand. The skin was so soft. “I never got to—I never told you I…”

Hana didn’t stir. “Hana, I think—I think I’m in love with you. Please, you have to wake up. I want to say sorry, I- I want to tell you. If you wake up, I’ll tell you. You’ll hate me, I know you will, but… I just want to be able to tell you. You’re the most important person in my life, I’ve never felt this way about anyone…” Sombra choked back a sob. “You’re something special, Hana Song…”

“What are you doing in here?”

Sombra looked up, and stared at Angela, almost surprised to see her. “I—wanted to see Hana. I haven’t visited since…”

“Sombra.” Angela walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re going through a lot right now.”

“It was my fault,” Sombra whispered, refusing to look at the doctor. _It’s your fault too. You fucked up the resurrection_. Sombra wiped her tears, before shrugging off the hand. She didn’t want Angela to touch her. Didn’t want anyone touching her. She squeezed Hana’s hand lightly.

“It wasn’t. It was an accident. It wasn’t—”

“I hacked her. She flew into my hack, and I hacked her mech. She’ll never forgive me, if she even wakes up! No matter what, I lost the girl of my dreams! I fucked up so bad, this is my fault!” She let out a sob. All blame she had put on Angela before was gone. At least Angela tried to bring her back. Sombra _killed_ her.

“Hana, please wake up…” Sombra whispered, “please, I’ll do anything… Anything, Hana… Just wake up…” Sombra didn’t care if Angela was watching her. Didn’t care if everyone saw her. She just wanted Hana to wake up… even if the woman hated her forever.

Sombra let go of Hana’s hand, and watched the girl silently. Angela didn’t say a word—probably too stunned to say a thing to her. Sombra shook her head lightly. She didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to give up, didn’t—

Hana’s fingers twitched, curled.

Sombra stood up in surprise as Hana moved her arm, made a noise. Tears ran down her cheeks again as Hana opened her eyes; she was squinting against the bright lights. Hana looked up at Sombra, and Sombra sobbed again.

Hana made a soft noise that was vaguely words, but not really. She reached for Sombra, before her arm fell. “Oh my God Hana, Hana!” Sombra was embarrassed at how her voice squeaked. “Hana you’re awake!”

Hana tried to speak again. “What? Sombra? What happened? Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital,” Angela spoke now. “You were—”

“You were out for two weeks,” Sombra interrupted. Hana blinked a few times, looking from Angela to Sombra.

“ _What happened?_ ” Hana repeated, voice firm. Sombra and Angela exchanged a glance; Sombra knew she looked guilty, and Angela did too.

“We’ll tell you everything,” Angela said. Sombra swallowed thickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there will be a part two :3c


End file.
